Most conventional cars, pick-up trucks and SUV's having a solid rear axle employ a leaf-spring suspension system as the means of attaching a solid rear axle to the chassis of the vehicle. The spring rating is such that during normal usage, the vehicle chassis remains relatively level to the ground. When subjected to increased loading experienced at the rear axle of the vehicle, the springs permit the chassis to move downwardly towards the axle, and which can result in the front end of the vehicle chassis moving upwardly relative to its front wheels.
Motor vehicles which are equipped with an air ride suspension assembly used to support the solid rear axle to the vehicle chassis and which include an air ride control system for controlling the air flow into and out of the air bladders in the air ride suspension assembly are well known in the art, and serve to maintain the spacing between the axle and chassis at a predetermined distance, or within a predetermined range, regardless of the weight loading experienced by the rear axle. Air ride suspension assemblies of this nature characteristically avoid unwanted rear end depression of the vehicle chassis when undergoing or experiencing increased or heavy loading over the rear axle.
Despite the existence of air ride suspension systems, there exists a need by owners and operators of motor vehicles equipped with a conventional leaf spring suspension system, such as light trucks, to convert this known leaf spring suspension arrangement to one in which the existing solid rear axle of the vehicle is supported by an air ride suspension assembly exhibiting improved load handling, which is characteristic of air ride suspension systems.